Reprogramed Love
by ghost Hat
Summary: when mysterious boy is sent an app that can change reality what will hAppen he feels the the genius spy is can changed for the fun of it. will fall in love? is it even love?
1. please be seated.

Authors note: I decided to revamp my Idea for a story called Inner Strength which was posted on this site some years ago so I hope you enjoy

It was the end of summer and the Clarks were enjoying every last minute of it. Marc, Megan, and Tony walked in to Siber Smoothies to beat the heat. They also wanted to pester their older brother Lee into giving them free smoothies. As they walked into the shop the cool air felt good especially to Marc. He was wearing his usual blue hoodie. "Geez Marc did you have to wear that, it looks like your going to have heat stroke." Megan said annoyed by how clueless Marc could be. Marc sighed, "Come on Megan you know I wear this all the time" he gestured to his hoodie. "Besides I don't look good in any other color." Tony shook his head and sat down at a booth.

Lee was running around busing tables and waiting on customers. By the time he came to his siblings table Lee was out of breath. "Wow Ms. Riverside is working you hard" Megan said. Lee took a minute to catch his breath. "Nah, I like the extra work, gives me more hours which means more money and besides Its a good cardio workout. Now what can I get you guys?" Lee asked holding a notepad. "The usual" all three of them said. It was quite as Lee wrote down what his siblings wanted. "So I have a Sabretooth strawberry for Megan, A polar penguin pomegranate for Tony and A Wooly Rhino Raspberry for Marc." Lee walks off to put in their order.

"Hey guys, I feel like I'm going to be sick" Marc said running to the bathroom. His siblings watched with concern it was not like Mark to be sick so easily. As Marc rushed into the bathroom he suddenly felt better yet strange at the same time. Splashing water on his face Marc was about to leave when another boy walked in, the boys cheeks immediately turned red and ducked into the first stall he saw was open. Marc though nothing of it just a shy kid. Returning to his both Marc found the smoothy shop a bit smaller, it felt weird to him but he just ignored the feel.

on the way back to the booth Marc readied himself for the I told you so Megan was undoubtedly going to give him. But as he approached the booth Marc was confused Tony and Megan were sitting a table instead of the booth.

"why did you guys move to a table" Marc asked confused. His siblings looked at him with worry splashed aross their faces. Marc was sure that they sat at a booth. "Marc you don't like booths you say there to restricting, we should get you home you haven't been acting strange" Megan said.

From across the restaurant the boy Marc bumped into earlier looked at his newly found crush with surprise. The magical reality warping app that his friend sent him actual worked. The boy had opened up the app his phone and when it asked him what he wanted to change the boy chose to switch where people sat by typing: **_Randomly which where everyone is seated._** Then he saw people instantly swop seats without ever getting up, and when his crush came out of the bathroom looking confused it further confirmed that the app was real. With that new app on his phone the planed on what he could do with it. The app itself was basic with only two options.

General Changes and Specific Changes.

looking back at Marc the boy wondered if he could us his new found power to not only make his crush notice him but also if he could make himself more appealing to Marc an vice versa.


	2. name of the game

Alex stared at his phone his mind racing with all the things that he could do with that power. it was just a few hours ago that is friend had sent him the most powerful app in the world. he had seen its power first time in Siber Smoothie the the boy had simply put in that everybody would change seats. nothing too crazy he just wanted to see if it actually worked also with some joke or prank. but it was legit, the app move everybody around it was weird it happened instantly like he was changing reality was that even possible.

The boy didn't know nor did he care. he just wanted to make his crush feel the same way he felt but Alex didn't know his name. he had seen him around school but couldn't actually build up the courage to talk to the guy. It seemed like the app would help with that but when he put in his request to have his crush feel the same way Alex from about him and gave him an error message: **Error**** no name for recipient**. Alex had to find out his name so there he was sitting on his bed pondering how he could get the name of the boy that stole his heart. He doubted that putting in : G**ive me the name of the boy I saw in the bathroom today** would help.

Alex then came up with the idea to change himself so that if he ran into the boy of his dreams again that he would have enough courage to not only talk to him but to hold a conversation. Confident on how he formulated his request Alex opted to put in third person just to be as specific as possible so nothing would go wrong so he typed in: **Alex Robinson has no fear talking to his crush**. Feeling that would do it Alex couldn't wait to put his change into action.

*

It had been a few days before Alex saw his crush again. It actually was the first day of the new School year and we was a few lockers down from his crush Alex couldn't believe his luck. hanging around his locker Alex just waited for it his crush to arrive and after a few minutes he did talking to his siblings about something that he didn't understand. but when they finally departed heading towards their class Alex immediately sparked up a conversation but the boy. he was surprised and how easy it was now to talk to him words just flew out of his mouth his mind was focused on every word and how to respond from that conversation Alex learned that his crush was tech savvy and smart he liked to pal around with his siblings and above all else that his name was Marc Clark.

with that bit of pertinent information Alex was set to make Marc love him but could he actually do it now? was he beginning that have cold feet. I don't know but what I do know is that app is very powerful and that that works in mysterious ways why you may not be as expected or intended and soon Alex will discovered that.


	3. Unexpected Interests

It was lunch time and Marc had just sat down with his new friend Alex ever since the first day of school the two of them were inseparable. From the many conversations the had they found that they had many common interests. They both like technology, Star wars, and everything science.

All which were an unexpected results of one simple change that Alex made. Alex didn't expect to be close to Marc this soon but he was excited under his cool confidence. The fact that there was unforeseen effects to changes had Alex's brain whirling with different possibilities. but he then figured he could make it so Marc and him spent even more time together. So when Marc's siblings came over to talk to their brother Alex to the opportunity to make another Change.

**Marc Clark and Alex Robinson have all their classes together.**

As Alex pressed enter he was immediately hit with memories of him and the Clarks, throughout the years ever since they started Kindergarten, they been to all of their Birthday parties, Alex still had feelings for Marc and the close nature of the relationship enhanced his feelings for him. There were personal things that all ths Clark siblings shared with him that he know they would never tell a stranger, like Marc's fear of heights, or Tony's secret self defense classes.

But one thing struck him though was that Marc had told Alex that ever since Tony started his self defense class that Marc felt weak. Lee the oldest of the siblings had always been the athletic one but now that Tony has been doing his classes they both tease Marc about being the Family Geek in a more mocking way and he just wanted to build some muscle like them to stop the teasing.


End file.
